


Miraculous Big Brother

by timelordderpy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Big Brothers, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Little Sisters, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: This is my own season 5 of miraculous ladybug Marin Reyes is Marinette's older brother from their mom's previous relationship. He's a dancer who's boss signed a 1 year contract to do their show in Paris. Mari's excited to finally have some time with her older brother...but will Hawkmoth get in the way?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette had just woken and gotten on her laptop. She was excited for her weekly video chat with her big brother Marin.

“Ok Tikki he’s about to come on, go hide.” Marinette motioned for her kwami to hide in her bag

“I think it’s really sweet how you and your brother talk to each other every week especially considering how far away you two are.” Tikki said as she flew into Marinette’s satchel.

Marin Reyes is Marinette's older brother from Sabina’s previous relationship, he’s 10 years older than her and is a dancer on a popular tv show. He lives all the way in New York City, so to say frequent visits are a little hard is an understatement. The only way for the two siblings to talk is by video chats. 

There was a click

“I know Tikki, but shh he’s coming on.”

“Opps.” Tikki quickly ducked back in the satchel before Marin came on screen

“Hey sis! How’s things going for you!”

“Same as always bro.”

“...I’ve heard there was more trouble with that Hawkmoth...are you ok?”

“I’m always ok, don’t worry Marin he never touched me.” She hated having to lie about that but Marinette didn’t want her big brother to worry.

“Good.”

“I heard you guys are doing something new on the show.”

“Oh yeah the boss just signed a 1 year contract to do our show in some place new.”

“Wow that’s great! Where are you going?” 

“Sorry sis, it’s a secret you’ll have to wait and see.”

“I guess I’ll find out on the show, the next episode will be in this new place right?”

“Yep, you’ll just have to wait a see.”

“How’s Bridgette and the others?”

Bridgette is a member of Marin’s dance group and is like a sister to both Marin and Marinette. In fact the three could pass for being triplets. They looked so much alike that they wondered if they might actually be related.

“They’re doing great.”

“Bridgette still hasn’t confessed to Jackie yet?” 

Jackie is another member of the group and a major tomboy who refuses to wear a dress or skirt for any reason. She will literally fight you to avoid wearing them. She’s also lesbian and has a huge crush on Bridgette but both are too shy to tell each other how they feel.

“Oh you’re one to talk sis, need I mention Adrien.” Marin grinned and Marinette’s face burned red

“Marin!” She shouted covering her face in her hands

“Ahahaha I’m just teasing sis come on-huh?” There was some talking in the background on Marin’s side.

“Oh sorry sis we’re about to land I have to go.”

“Wait you’re already on a plane?”

“Yeah and I have to turn off my laptop now. I’ll see you soon sis bye.”

And the screen went blank before Marinette could wave goodbye

“Wait didn’t he mean talk...wait is that the time? I’m late for school!”

…

But for once Marinette made it to class on time 

“It’s nice to see you on time for once Marinette.” Miss Bustier commented as Marinette stepped into the classroom with Alya by her side

“Ehehe sorry Miss Bustier.” Marinette apologized 

The teacher just giggled and motioned for the two to sit down, Marinette and Alya took their usual seats next to each other. And as Marinette overheard Chloe start talking she activated her ‘Block Out Chloe Protocol’, after being in the same class with her for so long Marinette adapted an ability to her block out completely and only listen to the voices she wanted to. Lila however was still a bit difficult to block out. 

But because of this protocol Marinette did not hear the spoiled brat talk about a certain dance group coming to Paris. 

Uh..oh

…

School had just ended and of course Chloe and Sabrina were the first to step out.

“OMG Chloe Look!” Sabrina squealed and turned her friend pointing to the bottom of the steps where a guy stood leaning against his car.

She squealed as well as the two ran down to the man “No way are you really Marin Reyes the famous dancer?! At our school!  _ Squeal _ !” 

“Hehe sure am girls.”

“What’s a famous dancer doing at our school?” Sabrina asked as she pulled out a book for Marin to autograph.

“Why he’s obviously here to see me of course Sabrina, why ask such an obvious question.” Chloe said smugly while Marin just chuckled 

“Sorry girls unless one of you is my little sister I’m not here for you.”

“Wait?! Your sister comes to ‘our’ school?” Sabrina exclaimed

“Well I’m sure whoever she is, is a close and dear friend of mwa, Chloe Bourgeois, I’m also the mayor’s daughter but I’m sure you already knew that.” Chloe bragged as she flipped her ponytail attempting to look fancy. 

Marin just chuckled as he played along

“Well well well, the mayor’s daughter ?” he took her hand and bowed “I must say it’s an honor to meet you.” He had to try very hard to hold back his laughter as he straightened back up again.

“So who’s your little sister?” Sabrina asked Marin, a smile spread across his face.

“Here she comes right now.” He gently pushed the two away and held out his arms wide ready to accept to hug.

“MARIN!!!” 

Chloe and Sabrina recognized the voice immediately and stared wide eyed in shock as...Marinette Dupain Cheng jumped into his arms.


	2. Surprise

“You jerk! You tricked me!” Marinette cried as she hugged her big brother tighter

“I didn’t trick you, I just didn’t tell you everything.” Marin chuckled as he hugged her back

“Same thing!” Marinette pounted

“Ehehe! I’m sorry Mari but I wanted it to be a surprise. You have no idea how excited I was when I found out we’d be doing the show in Paris. I planned to keep it a secret and surprise both you and mom.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! How could you!” both sibling turned to see Alya standing at the bottom of the steps a grin on her face, both Nino and Adrien on either side of her

“Ah Alya! Ah I can explain ehehe…” Marinette grinned sheepishly

“Marinette I’m disappointed how could not tell us you had a brother, even more so that he’s ‘the’ Marin Reyes from Dance Rave in New York.”

Now everyone was looking to Marinette in astonishment. 

“Well this was going to be my surprise, I was going to introduce you on his next visit.”

“But it looks like I beat ya to it sis.” Marin chuckled as he ruffled Marinette’s hair

“Only because you cheated.” She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him 

_ Beep beep beep _

Marin’s phone was going off and he pulled it out to check the time

“Oh we gotta go Mari, I’m supposed to meet the others at the new studio and I still wanna surprise mom.”

“Ok.” she said as she got into the passenger seat of his red laferrari 

“Wait Marinette! We still need more of an explanation here.” Alya said walking up to the car window.

“For anyone who wants to hear our story watch the next episode! My little sis is going to be our guest star!” Marin announced to Marinette’s classmates before getting in and driving off. 

“What?!” Chloe shouted “Dupein-Cheng gets to be on Dance Rave! This is ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!”

Everyone laughed at her and left they’re way home while she just huffed and got in her limo with Sabrina. 

…

Marinette stepped into the bakery to be met by her father 

“Marinette! How was school today!”

“It was great! And someone very special came to visit!” She hugged her father

“Oh really? And who would that be?”

“Him.” she pointed to the front door as Marin stepped in

“Surprise.”

“Marin!” Tom went up and hugged his step-son practically lifting him off the ground.

“It’s great to see you again Tom...but oxygen..” He was wheezing a bit

“Oh I’m sorry Marin, I don’t know my own strength.”

“That’s ok, I see you still have that death hug, say is mom here?” he took a few deep breaths to catch his breathing 

“She’s in the apartment, does she know you’re here?”

“Nope.” Marinette squealed as she dragged her brother into the apartment without giving her father another word, he just chuckled and went back to baking wondering what his wife’s reaction would be to seeing her eldest son.

Sabine was bent down in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets. Marinette giggled before speaking up

“Mom I’m home and we have a special guest today.”

Sabine giggled and stood up “Oh! And who would that-” She froze a hand flew to her mouth when she turned to see both her children standing next to each other.

“Surprise mom!”

“Marin!” Sabine pulled her son into a hug “Sweetie, I’ve missed you so much, but what are you even doing here?” she asked as her daughter joined in on the hug.

“The boss signed a 1 year contract to do the show in paris, I kept it a secret so I could surprise you and Mari.”

“So you’ll be staying here for a whole year?! That’s great sweetie! We can finally spend some time together.”

They went to sit on the couch and continued talking.

“Oh and how’s your father doing? I sure hope he’s not getting into too much trouble.”

“He’s a cop mom, trouble’s kinda in the job description.” Marin chuckled

“Sigh, I know.” Sabine signed

“Divorced, and yet you're still worrying about him.” Marin put an arm around his mother “But that’s what makes you the best mom.” and he kissed her cheek

“Well detective Hunter Reyes does tend to get into more trouble than he should, even with the job he has.” Marinette giggled.

“Hunter has gotten into trouble more than once because of that temper of his.” Sabine added

“Yeah but most of the guys he blows up on, they had it coming.” Marin added 

Then Marin’s phone rang and when he saw the caller ID 

“Speak of the devil, Opps.”

“What’s wrong?” His mother asked 

“I promised dad I’d call him as soon as we got off the plane, and well I guess he’s still waiting for that call.” he put it on Facetime so everyone could see. 

“Hey dad! I’m here with mom and Marinette!”

“Hey son, hey girls. So how was the plane ride?” Marin obviously took after his mother with his fair skin and dark hair, compared to his dad’s mocha skin and light brown hair, but he did inherit his father’s green eyes. 

“The ride was good and I think I made Mari the popular girl at school.” Marin grinned at his little sister and she giggled in return.

“What did you do?” Hunter asked a knowing smile on his face.

“I surprised her in front of her entire school.”

“Sigh, now how is it I expected you to do something like that.” Hunter facepalmed as he chuckled a little at his son’s actions

“Because I’m your son.”

“Hunter is that you?” Tom had just stepped in from behind the three

“Tom! It’s good to see you again, how’s the bakery going…”

Tom went to sit next to his daughter as the family continued conversing…


End file.
